pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Burrowing Snarrow
The Burrowing Snarrow is referred to only twice in the Pikmin series and is never seen in either. The first of these mentions is in the creature montage at the end of Pikmin 1: :The bluish hue of its feathers distinguishes it from the burrowing snarrow. The second allusion to the creature is in Olimar's notes on the Burrowing Snagret in Pikmin 2's Piklopedia: :... Visually resembling the burrowing snagret is the burrowing snarrow, the range of which partially overlaps with the snagret's range. While the two may appear similar, when pulled from the ground they can be distinguished by the presence or absence of tail and wing markings. In Fanon Games In Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator In this game, a creature titled the "Burrowing Snarrow" appears in the last dungeon in the Highland Field, the Dark Field Cave. It behaves similarly to a Burrowing Snagret, but its scales are a deeper shade of blue, and the feathers on its head are the same color as its dark blue skin. Its eyes glow green like an Armored Cannon Beetle. This creature is much more dangerous to fight because when its head pops up, it can shake from side to side to send out shockwaves around where it is currently rooted in the ground. These shockwaves can easily knock over Pikmin, making them easy targets for the quick enemy. It can also scream, scaring the Pikmin into running in all directions. It also has one more attack, and a bizarre one at that for the snagret species. After it takes 75% damage or more, it will be able to breathe fire at Pikmin. The strength and range of the fire is similar to that of the Flame Thrower wielded by the Titan Dweevil. After the long fight is over, it is revealed that the creature was under the influence of a Dark Spore, which explains why this specimen acts so differently from what we know of the Burrowing Snarrow. Portal-Kombat In Pikmin Wii In Pikmin Wii, the burrowing snarrow returns as the final boss. It has changed... With three heads and extensive abilities, this foe is very hard to beat. In Pikmin: Wrath of Mr. B In Pikmin: Wrath of Mr. B, burrowing snarrows are similar to burrowing snagrets in shape, but have lighter blue scales, light gray head feathers, and, most strikingly, dark stripes on the tail and neck. These creatures are more common than snagrets, serving only as minibosses because they can't go underground and they move very slowly, allowing Olimar to just wail on it with pikmin until it's dead. Pikmin 4.75 These enemies are both aerial and aquatic and have a hunger meter of 100 so dont feed this thing until it is full or you will lose many pikmin they are a very hard mini boss that have spikes on thieir body. In Pikmin: Power of 8 In Pikmin: Power of 8, A Burrowing snarrow appears as a main boss. It has been thought to have caused the oxygen drainage of the Pikmin planet. Once killed, the gang realise it wasn't the culprit. Its appearance seems to have been inspired by a prototype snagret from a pikmin trailer as it has brighter scales. Violet's notes When it's head gets stuck, swarm the head so it cant peck you with it's beak! Category:Pikmin: Wrath of Mr.BCategory:SnaviansCategory:EnemiesCategory:Gnarly grottoCategory:Pikspore2 Category:Pikmin 4.75 Category:Bosses in Pikmin: Power of 8